


Статуя Свободы Стива Роджерса

by AgnessaAgni, fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: Тони Старк придумал интересную игру.





	Статуя Свободы Стива Роджерса

**Author's Note:**

> Текст является сюжетным продолжением макси ["Возводящий дворцы и башни"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11895201), но может читаться как самостоятельное произведение.

Тони Старк придумал очень смешную игру.  
Это он так считает, что смешную, то есть.  
Он, например, за общим ужином говорит:  
— Загляни ко мне вечерком, Кэп, хочу хорошенько отполировать твой щит.  
До Стива доходит позже других, ровно после того, как Клинт давится кофе и возмущается:  
— Эй! Старк, в уставе Мстителей написано, что свои постельные дела каждый оставляет в постели!  
— Но у Мстителей нет устава… — начинает было Стив. И тоже захлебывается кофе.  
В другой раз, на пресс-конференции, посвященной благотворительной деятельности Мстителей, Старк невиннейшим образом замечает:  
— Капитан Америка довольно старомоден. Ну, сами понимаете, все эти штучки сороковых годов: милосердие, сострадание и набожность. Он, конечно, давненько не ходил в церковь, но не было ещё в моей жизни человека, который бы чаще капитана Роджерса поминал господа нашего Иисуса.  
Уже через час на "Фейсбуке" появляется новый хэштэг: "Капитан_Америка_очаровательно_краснеет".   
Стив пробует взывать к человеколюбию, великодушию и трезвомыслию Тони Старка. Первую воспитательную беседу он проводит вечером после пресс-конференции. И говорит примерно следующее:  
— Я, эм, понимаю, что ты любишь надо мной подшутить, и да, разговор о больных детях был очень тяжёлым. Конечно, тебе хотелось разрядить обстановку. Но мне было неловко. Очень.  
— И ты покраснел.  
— Да.  
— Ты всегда очень мило краснеешь. У тебя даже уши краснеют, ты в курсе? Начинается на щеках, потом спускается ниже, на шею. А уши уже в самую последнюю очередь.   
— Надеюсь, ту метку в Сети не ты выдумал.  
— Если бы её не выдумал кто-то другой, её бы выдумал я! — возглашает Тони и…  
На этом месте в прежних фильмах герои задёргивали шторки, а нынешним нисколечко не стыдно.  


 

***

  
В конце концов терпение лопнуло даже у Наташи, а Стив-то полагал, что оно у нее безграничное. Она, конечно, может и убить за некоторые вещи, но, уверен Стив, сделает это самым хладнокровным и рациональным образом.   
Так вот.  
Была миссия, и на этот раз ничего не развалили, не взорвали и даже не обрушили.  
Тихая, спокойная миссия, какие так нравятся Стиву: очередной злодей оказался, конечно, безумен и зол, зато на диво аккуратен и некровожаден. Более того, он всего лишь хотел немедленно отправиться прочь с планеты и больше никогда не контактировать с представителями человечества (это он так выразился). Правда, для исполнения этой светлой мечты ему потребовались вибраниум (не менее двух фунтов) и чуть-чуть адамантия. В подкрепление своих требований он взял заложников, человек двести, в основном офисных работников. Но конечностей никому не отстреливал и всех детей отпустил сразу.  
В общем, это был очень деликатный злодей.  
Стиву удалось договориться с ним полюбовно. Клинту даже пострелять не пришлось.  
Зато Тони, со скуки съевший коробку невесть где добытых пончиков, был бодр и сообщил, что тем лучше и:  
— Зато Капитан Америка сохранил бодрость во всех своих членах. Поэтому по крайней мере один из них сегодня будет удостоен особого внимания благодарного американского народа. В моём лице.  
Наташа, которая обычно не в духе, если не уложила на миссии хотя бы парочку злодеев, отвлеклась от шлифовки ножей и пообещала:  
— Ещё один пошлый намёк насчёт хуя Кэпа, и я тебя прирежу, Старк. Отрежу голову и выставлю на "eBay". Как думаешь, сколько может стоить голова миллиардера?  
На месте Тони Старка Стив бы испугался. Но сам Тони Старк — нет, всё ещё ничего не сообразил. Не очень смышленый экземпляр миллиардера.  
— Подумать только! И вот тебя Пеппер наняла личным ассистентом! Ты вообще в курсе, что угрозы непосредственному работодателю караются…  
— Ты не понял, Старк. Ты, конечно, хороший парень. Но иногда молчание — золото. Поэтому, может, я всего лишь отрежу тебе язык. И оставлю в личной коллекции. Я уверена, Фьюри мне премию выпишет.  
Всем сделалось неловко и грустно, а Стив попросил:  
— Э. Давайте жить дружно?  
Наташа фыркнула:   
— А на твоем месте, Кэп, я бы уже подала жалобу на сексуальные домогательства на рабочем месте. И выбила судебный запрет для Старка.  
Мораль сей басни: Стив-то потерпит, но не злите женщин.  


 

***

  
Стив искренне любит Тони. Он ради Тони…  
В общем-то, Стив ради Тони — уже. Ему снятся кошмары: он теряет Баки, но это давно и болит привычно; эта боль сделалась как бы чужой, отдельной, хоть и по-прежнему живой; а потом, следом, в пропасть летит Тони. Стив просыпается и долго сидит в темноте, слушает дыхание любовника. Тот обычно спит крепко и вроде бы довольно спокойно, но иногда ему снится что-нибудь слишком яркое, и тогда по комнате снуют тени.   
Так вот, Стив любит Тони, Тони любит Стива, всё прекрасно, но ни одну воспитательную беседу о неуместности намёков непристойного характера в приличном обществе всё ещё не удалось довести до конца.  
Сам Стив ломается на "Статуе Свободы Капитана Роджерса, впечатляющем примере истинно американского духа… и не только духа."  
Быть может, потому, что Стив всегда питал к Леди Свободе слабость — она смутно напоминает ему мать.   
Стив думает день. И ночь. И ещё день. А потом объявляет:  
— Я тебя нарисую. Вот что.  
Тони, который занят и рассеян, замечает:  
— Ты рисовал меня уже раз двадцать. Не то чтобы мне это не нравилось.  
— В этот раз я нарисую тебя голым.   
— Очень голым? С натуры? Это игра? Художник совращает натурщика? Натурщик совращает художника? Они оба совращают друг друга?  
— Очень голым. Особое внимание я уделю твоему пенису. Ну, знаешь, головка, вены, яички. В подробностях. У тебя очень симпатичный член. И это будет его портрет. Портрет члена. Красивого, но очень маленького. Крошечного члена.   
— Но у меня он…  
— Художник так видит, Тони. Сам понимаешь, у меня-то "Статуя Свободы". У тебя, увы, нет. И ты сам знаешь, мои рисунки часто разбегаются. Этот портрет, возможно, увидит Наташа. И, скорее всего, Клинт. Конечно, и Тор, если вдруг нас навестит когда. Офисные работницы с нижних уровней. Брюс. С его прекрасным интеллектом и развитой зрительной памятью. Официантки из кофейни. Не стоило бы, конечно, дамам такое видеть.  
Тони Старк отодвигает в сторону штуку, с которой работал. Тяжело вздыхает. Одаряет Стива печальным, почти трагическим взглядом.  
— Ладно. Хорошо. Намёк понял. Никаких больше шуточек. Никакого больше веселья, только скука, мораль и нравственность. Тони Старк — опора и верный пример национальной добродетели. Приватность, этика и воздержание.  
— Ну, на последнем я вовсе не настаиваю…  
— Но слушай, ведь твой щит по-прежнему нуждается в полировке!  
Стив стонет в голос. Трёт шею. Кивает.  
Тони Старк, дамы и господа!


End file.
